Selina
Selina is/was a childhood friend of Bloom's, who had lived her teenage years developing her own strong magical powers as a terrestrial fairy under the teachings of Eldora, who became her fairy godmother. She is the main antagonist of the sixth season. It remains unknown if she will be a fairy or continue as the witch of snakes. Biography As a girl, Selina lived on Earth, in the city of Gardenia, and become good friends with Bloom during her very first year at Alfea College. Appearances Season Six * The Legendarium (first appearance) * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams * Shimmer in the Shadows * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Nine * Relationships Princess Bloom "Surprised to see me again? Didn't you miss me?" Selina had known her ever since she was a little girl. The two had become good friends and had frequently played happily together near Eldora's cottage in the Forest of Flowers. But as the years past, Selina grew more distant towards her and pushed her away. Eldora "Eldora was lame. She just wanted me to follow the rules. She never gave me any real power." In her preteens, Selina had looked up to her as her fairy godmother and teacher in developing and strengthening her innate fairy abilities. However, when she fell under the dark influence of Acheron, she turned against her. Acheron "Mighty Acheron, the time has finally come! You will soon be out of that book and back in the real world with me." Initially afraid of encountering him, Selina easily came to trust the evil sorcerer and willingly declared her allegiance and devotion to Acheron under the light of a full moon. She gladly choose to work for him and become strong enough to release him from the Legendarium that he himself had created in return for teaching her how to harness all of the dark powers of the Legendarium to their full potential, and bestow upon her far greater power. Not wanting the Trix to learn of his existence, she had secret conversations with her master and advisor to help release him into the real world. Trivia *She was the first villain to use the Trix sisters for her own ends in order to satisfy the benefits of another. *Like Valtor, she was a main villain with immediate ties to Bloom's girlhood past. *She the very first antagonist to reform. Gallery Selina in the Season 6 trailer.jpg.png Quotes * "My name is Selina and I'm from Earth." * "With great pleasure." * "That's right." * "Sounds go to me. I'm in." * "I can do that." * "Huh?Oh!" * "You got it. I'm gonna cook up something good for them." * "I'm listening, Icy." * "Hmm. I have to summon something more powerful." * "Hey, what about me!!? Don't I get any?" * "I have something else in mind; something even stronger: Bloom's Dragon Fire." * "Bloom, long time no see." * "Surprised to see me again? Did you miss me?" * "But now- thanks to the power of the Dragon Fire- I can release Acheron, the onl''y real'' friend I have!!" * "That's what I do best." * "There are so many myths from the Forest of Flowers. How ever will I choose just one? Oh, wait! This one looks like fun." * "I want them gone!!" * "What will that do?" * "Well, you could...No, forget it." * "Nothing." * "I just thought I would take you longer to finish off the Winx. I mean...!" * "Uh...I had no idea. It's a good thing you left when you did, then." * "Bloom, we meet again." * "I grew up, that's what happened." * "I like who I am now!! I have power!!" * "I got what I need." * "I was sicking to my own plan. I stole a spark of Bloom's Dragon Fire. So that I can do this." * "This is all my fault!! Everything." * "Tell me what to do, Bloom." * "I want to help. I mean it." * "You shall find out soon enough." * "May I try?" * "Fairy Godmother, I believe this is yours." * "I locked it, for good." * "Fairy Godmother, do you think you would let me study with you again? You know, to become a better fairy?" * "I was lost big time, but you helped me get back on track." Thoughts * I remember laughing with Bloom like that. * This is not good. Should the Winx's mission be successful, Acheron will be trapped forever. * If they lock the Legendarium, I won't be able to release Acheron. About Selina Princess Bloom * "Selina?" * "Selina, is it really you?" * "What are you ding here? It's dangerous." * (thinking) I can't stop thinking about Selina. Why was she there? I haven't seen Selina in years. We used to be so close. Maybe Selina was also looking for Eldora's diary. * "This is Selina, my best friend growing up in Gardenia." * "Selina gave it to me!!" * "Selina!? What you...doing?" * "No! I won't let you!!" * "Selina." * "We were friends, Selina. What happened?" * "You're more than just dark power, Selina. I know you have good inside you." * "What did Selina need?" * "I'm so happy for you, Selina. You made the right choice." Prince Sky * (to himself) "Something's off with that girl, Selina." * "It's Bloom's old friend, Selina. I have a really bad feeling about her." Eldora * "I believe you are referring to Selina." * "I am afraid a lot has changed since you two played together, Bloom." * "But with Selina, I knew she could benefit from extra guidance along the way. So I decided to become her fairy godmother, and take her under my wing. I started by teaching her small spells, at first, and then we progressed into much bigger ones." * "I brought Selina there and showed her the Legendarium." * "But I sensed a change in her. She was not the fairy she used to be. An evil power was lurking deep inside her." * "As only you could do, My Dear." Griffin * "Selina, show us what you can do." * "You possess a rare ability, Selina. If what you are saying is true, it must be utter chaos now in Pixie Village." * "You've proven your prowess, Selina, but you must put an end to disruption now." * "Selina? She must be stopped." * "She is one of them. Selina is working for the Trix." The Trix * "You, we saw what you did with that book." * "You are a very talented witch, and we'd like to make you an offer." * "We will teach you everything we know about dark arts. In exchange, we only ask that you read us some tales from that book." * "I need you to step it up for our next story time." * "We still got Selina." * "Selina, that last attack was pathetic! Find something else." * "Selina. Come with me." * "Out with it, Bookworm!" * "You can do that?" * "Anytime now, Selina." * "Try to contain your excitement, Selina." * "Did that little factoid slip your mind!!?" * "Selina, warm up the Legendarium. Send some of those monsters after the Winx." * "Your opponent with be...Selina." * "Selina's got some explaining to do!!" * "Selina, who do you think you are!?" * "What were you dong back there?" * "That was your plan, too, wasn't it!? To remove us from the equation!! How dare you!!" * "After everything we did for you." * "She's getting away!!" * "Selina, you better find a way to get us out of here!!" * "You'll be sorry, Fairy!!" Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Villains